clastonfandomcom-20200215-history
Countries
As with any sort of world, there are political entities. Countries can be player controlled or coordinator controlled Making a country Both players and coordinators can make countries. By definition a coordinator must make countries to populate the region they have authority over. For players, a country is one of the hardest and yet most rewarding things to maintain. With a country of your own, you’ll be able to create your own setting and carve out a piece of the world entirely for yourself. However, you’ll also need to undertake the daunting task of managing your country’s relations with other countries both controlled by other players and by coordinators running the maps and political environment. Further, your country is like your field of influence, any players interacting with your country’s population or police force or army or anything that falls under your influence are entitled to your attention. This goes for both players and coordinators alike. Whoever controls the country also controls its general population and various native and government controlled organizations. When it comes to creating a country, all a coordinator has to do is write the creation of it into the history of their region. They'll still need to write up the details, but since the country is in their own region they are essentially creating it on their own terms. Players, on the other hand (or coordinators that wish to make countries outside their regions) must cooperate with the respective coordinator of the region they wish to make their country in. The creation of said country is entirely on the terms of the controlling coordinator, and they have the right to dictate whatever terms they care to. Further, a coordinator can just outright deny the player any territory, forcing them to build their country elsewhere. Once the player works out a deal with the coordinator, the coordinator can simply write the creation of the country in the history of the region, or both the player and coordinator can setup a game and play out the creation of the country with other players. These games will be subject to the same rules as any other game however, so the possibility is high that players will end up influencing the events. Though, a player doesn't have to both going to the coordinator if the coordinator has empty space on their map. The player can simple create a race and take that empty space to found a native nation. However, native nations start out at the lowest technological, philisophical and intellectual levels, compared to the coordinator's nations which may be far more advanced. Either way, when it comes to creating a country, said country must be documented here on this wiki. Further, the country needs to be explained in as much detail as possible. Though, there are only sparse minimum requirements, a player or coordinator is still encouraged to go into as much detail as possible. The Minimum Requirements: *Country Name: The name of your country. *Status: A country can only ever been Civilized or Uncivilized. Uncivilized countries are unadvanced, and lack technology beyond stone tools. They also lack philosophy beyond religious dogma and mysticism. Finally, their militaristic capabilities are still below gunpowder. A country must actually surpass all of these if they are to become Civilized. Native player-controlled countries automatically start out as uncivilized, while coordinators get to choose whether or not the native countries they laid out are civilized or uncivilized. *Technology Level: If you are indeed civilized, then you must list your technology level. The various levels are detailed on the Technologies page. *Rule: Monarchy, Democracy, ect. You can look up various types of government elsewhere. *Majority Ideology: One can go with a simple Conservative/Liberal stance, but there are a vast amount of ideologies to choose from, and many are very well documented. Uncivilized nations and Theocracies automatically follow a Religion ideology, however. *Minority Ideologies: This is optional, but it is well advised to law down a few extras to give your nation some depth. *Majority Religion: A religion of either your own creation or something fictional. You cannot use real world religions, though you are certainly allowed to make religions using elements from real world religions. You are also perfectly free to rip off other writers, just as long as you point out who you’re ripping off so payers can read up on your religion. *Minority Religion(s): Again, this is optional. Theocracies have no minority religions. *Majority Race: Whichever race is your majority. You can use one of your own creation or one from general mythology. Specific races must be run by coordinators before you use them. *Minority Races: The same rules listed above apply with minorities. This aspect may or may not be optional depending on what races populate the areas near you. Ask your coordinator about this one. *Capital City: The capital city of your country. *Major Cities: You must list at least four major cities as well as your capital. You must also list why they are major, though the reasons can vary from population or industry to religious significance. *Population: List how many sentient creatures populate your country. *Standing Army: You must list how many soldiers your army consists of, mechanized divisions don’t count. *Administrative Divisions: You must specify which type your country uses, and list them off. It is recommended that you make a map of your country naming the divisions as well as cities. *Current Leader(s): List the current head of state and any other figures you deem important. Enigmatic note: If your country is controlled by some shadowy figure from behind the scenes and you wish to use this as a plot element, you certainly don’t have to reveal it. However, once you do in any storyline, it will become publicly known due to the nature of forums. Also, you still have to fill out the requirements, whether you lie about them or not. Running a country As noted above, a player/coordinator in control of a country will have to run nearly every aspect of that country when it comes to gameplay. Outside of gameplay, the player only objectively write the country's history and inner workings.